Leo's Fame
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: Leo says he has a girlfriend. What are the consequences? Leo will be in for a very embarassing situation where YouTube will be involved as well as the Hunger Games. Not a cross over. Read and find out what happens. You won't regret it!


A/N: I thought this would be a very funny story. Enjoy. Oh, and this is my first PJO fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Hunger Games or Channel Five News

Leo's "Girlfriend"

Leo walked proudly past his friends at Camp Half-Blood. Meaning Jason and Piper.

"Hey, Leo. What's up, "said Jason. "You seem very happy today."

Leo sighed. "As a matter of fact I am."

A girl walked up to him. "Leo, would you go to a dance with me?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

Everyone stared in shock.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jason said trying to get over his shock.

"Who is the unlucky girl?" Piper said.

Leo ignored Piper on the unlucky part. "Thalia."

Jason's face turned from purple to red. "YOU'RE. DATING. MY. SISTER!" Now you can imagine that Jason turned into King Kong or something similar to that. Not literally but still as bad.

Leo cowered. "You can't blame me if she said she loved me," He whimpered.

An angry screech was heard. It sounded like an angry Fury. It was Thalia. "I am not going out with you!"

"But you said you loved me," Leo whimpered. Who wouldn't whimper if they're facing two extremely angry children of Zeus?

By now, the air was cackling with electricity and clouds seemed to be forming quite quickly.

"I think Leo needs a punishment," Jason said with an evil look on his once serene face.

"We could electrocute him," Thalia said hopefully.

"No, that would be too easy," Piper said.

Leo laughed nervously. "Beauty queen, since when are you into violence?"

Piper grinned evilly. "I wasn't talking about violence but of something much worse."

At the dinner pavilion…..

Everyone was eating their dinner and being merry.

"Guys, I already said sorry," Leo pleaded.

"It's not good enough," said Jason.

Leo looked at what he was wearing: a V-neck shirt that would be extremely revealing if he was a girl, extremely skinny leather pants, girly boots that came up to his knees, and a mockingjay pin.

Piper came running in. "I got the wig and the makeup."

"No! Not the makeup!" Leo screamed and struggled but his siblings had helped his "friends" tie him up.

Leo saw the Stolls walking by.

"Guys, please help me," Leo said. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"We are going to help you," Travis said, smirking.

"Get famous, that is," Connor said. He took out a camera. "Smile. We're posting this on YouTube."

"Bro," Travis said. "I think this will get a million views in five minutes. Imagine the fame our dear Leo will get. Daddy said he'll make sure the video gets to all the major news stations."

The two brothers ran off.

Piper smirked. "Drew braided the wig Katniss style before she gave it to me."

"That was nice of her," Jason said suspiciously.

"Well, she said a guy should never say a girl is his girlfriend if it's not true."

They all nodded in agreement.

Piper placed the wig on Leo's head. Let's say he almost looked like Katniss. Piper put some eyeliner on him and lip gloss.

"Perfect," Thalia said.

"It's Showtime, Leo," Jason said. "Maybe this will teach you to say that MY sister is your girlfriend."

Leo sighed and he knew he would never forget this.

He ran into the pavilion screaming, "I AM KATNISS EVERDEEN! DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL!" Then he stopped in front of everyone and started singing in a horrible screeching voice, "WHEN I WALK OUT THE BAKERY, THIS IS WHAT I SEE. KATNISS EVERDEEN IS STARING AT ME. I'VE GOT A LOAF IN MY HAND AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO THROW IT…THROW IT…THROW IT. I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT."

Connor put down the camera. "Wow that was humiliating."

Travis snickered. "I just posted it to YouTube. It already has six hundred thousand views.

Leo groaned.

Mr.D laughed. "That was the best entertainment we've had in years. Even Perry Johnson couldn't top it."

"Guys," Travis urged. "Go to the Big House. The news are on!"

They all ran and Leo groaned.

"Channel Five News reporting from our computer center," said the reporter. "We have just received word that a new YouTube video has reached ultimate fame." She showed the video of Leo in the Katniss costume. "As we can see, a teenager dressed up as a famous Hunger Games character and sang one of its parody songs. Micah, reporting back to you."

The other reporter laughed. "What teenagers would do for fame? Statistics show that this video has reached a couple more thousand views than the widely popular Gangnam Style."

Chiron turned off the TV and told everyone to go to sleep.

As Leo was leaving, Chiron grabbed his shoulder. "Leo, if you ever go to high school, consider joining the drama club."

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did. This is my first humor story. Flames will be accepted if there's any. Requests are welcome, flames are welcome, helpful criticism will be welcome.


End file.
